A Walk in the Garden
by apollo'sgay
Summary: Hades and Persephone. Persephone wants Hades and will do anything to have him even if it means blackmailing him and incuring the wrath of her mother. The things we do for love...
1. Chapter 1

**A Walk in the Garden**

**Summary:**

Hades and Persephone fanfic. Persephone is OOC in this one and Hades…. Well, he's just as hot as ever. Persephone wants Hades and will do anything to get him. Yeah humor must ensue.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first time to ever write a fanfic. So, read on and have fun. I know I did…. Oh, yeah **bold **words are stream of consciousness.

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own so don't sue… I sure wish I did but alas!

**Prologue**

"Hades, I know you're there! You can't hide from your true love!"

A shrill feminine voice rung into the night.

"Get away from me you freak! You are not my true love nor are I your _cupcake, sweetheart, strawberry shortcake, apple pie, and especially not churva!_"

He spat the last word out like venom. Sephie looked hurt because she really liked Hades, maybe a little bit on the dark side of obsession. But she couldn't help herself. Hades is hot! H-O-T, hot! He's lean but muscular, tall, pale, has dark blonde hair that rivals Apollo's light, high aquiline nose, blue eyes like the midnight sky…..she could go on and on about him but the bottom line is: Hades is a leather daddy and Sephie wants him real bad.

00000000000000000000

"That girl, if she can be called one, is so…."

Hades cannot think of a single word to describe her, words float into his mind like _gay, weird, obsessed, scary, intriguing, beautiful, determined, sexy….._but he can't grope a thing. He's a very confused mammal. Okay, a god, a very confused god.

He was talking to himself. Berating himself for the very confusing thoughts on a certain 'freak'.

'**_You like her…'_**

'**_No, she's a freak!'_**

'**_But you enjoy being with her.'_**

'**_You mean running away from her annoying quips?'_**

"Oh, Zeus! I'm in deep shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hades Goes Up

**Disclaimer: **

I want Hades too bad the world owns him. I am an alien, you know…

**Author's note:**

I dedicate this to 3 Hertz. Godspeed on our tests. Oh, yeah "I love you Prima!" DeMoMeGeTra Rulez!

The past events were the product of accumulated happenings which transpired in even later dates. It all started on afternoon….

(_Knock on the door)_

"Yes, come in."

A pleasant voice said. As Hades went in, he noticed a girl about 18 summers old in appearance, dancing around the room wearing a green silk chiton. He watched, fascinated, as she hugged the trees. Yes, there were trees in her room. It's a virtual forest.

"Are you the goddess of spring?"

'**_Smooth man. She hugs the trees and dances with the grass. Oceanids don't do that. Fool!'_**

His cool and pleasing voice called out. Sephie was startled to find a very handsome god. The cold glare, icy voice, the dark visage, lack of color in clothing, and all those leather that perfectly fits those yummy - ….. He definitely has her attention now.

"Yes, I am. My name is Persephone. My mother calls me Kore but you can call me Sephie. And you are?"

She flashed him her one million megawatt smile. It has this atomic bomb like effect that momentarily blinds anyone who sees it. Hades just stood there and stared. Sephie was confused. Never, in her entire existence has she met anyone who dismisses her smile like that.

'**_What a pity, he's quite handsome but too uptight._**

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld."

'_**That explains a lot.'**_

"I am in dire need of your help. My kingdom is dying. No, I'm not joking. I don't do that. It's just that the dead are not satisfied. Asphodel is very gloomy and the souls in the Elysian Fields are quite sad."

That's what he should've said but instead he said:

"I need your powers."

Pretty much direct to the point. Of course, Sephie is so engrossed with observing Hades (it is the first time she ever saw a man, or god for that matter, in her room **and **she likes what she sees. Raging hormones and all that.) She's willing to do anything for him.

'**_I want him!"_**

Sephie stealthily moved towards Hades swaying her hips and pouting her very full lips. Her auburn hair swishing against her back and her hand reaching slowly, slowly for Hades'

Hand.

"I am very willing to help you. Just tell me how and I will do whatever I can."

She said this as her hand travels up to Hades' arm then to his chest; her other hand clasping thee other one leaving Hades stuck in the middle and her head on his shoulder.

'_**What is this girl thinking? Is she hitting on me! SHIT! Doesn't she realize that I am her uncle! Hmm… Hey! Are those peaches? Her hair smells like peaches, really nice. DANG! What am I doing? I must think fast. I need to get out, really fast!'**_

"I think I'll just talk to my sister, your mother by the way. She'll be able to sort things out."

"No, no, stay. I can help you. I really can."

Sephie held on really tight as the tone of desperation creeps into her voice. Hades can't do anything, when…

"Kore! Hades! What are you doing!"

'**_Oh, oh, Demeter's here. I gotta run before this gets worse and she'll think that I-'_**

"What the hell are you doing to my daughter! By Zeus! You're dead meat. Bro."

"No, Demeter, you don't understand! I-"

"He loves me mother. He told me so. He just asked me to be his wife and I consented."

This statement silenced both the elder gods. Demeter was outraged and Hades was stupefied. He was damned.

'**_Holy crap! This is why I NEVER go up!'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Thus with a Kiss I'm Doomed**

**Author's Note:**

Jubilations! Exams are finally over and the foundation day was quite a blast. I want to thank blackpen, kaousuu, mad about books, rin-ciacco, euphoricauthor, and Mistress Freesia. You rock guys. I dedicate this chapter to the 3rd year band who should've done acoustics yesterday. Toodles…

**Disclaimer:**

My holdings extend from the bathroom to the bookcase adjacent it. No more, no less.

OOOOOOOO

"WHAT!!!!"

Demeter bellowed in outrage.

"Yes, mother, I'm going to get married to the Lord of the Underworld."

Sephie replied succinctly with that gamine smile of hers.

"YOU!!" pointing fingers.

"ME?!"

Hades looked incredulous.

"Yes, you! What have you done? You're her uncle for Pete's sake!"

"Uhm… Mom, who's Pete?"

"Oh, hush, Kore."

"I did n-."

Hades noticed Sephie's eyes. They were of the deepest green, like pools he could get lost in. They were begging him not to continue what he's supposed to say. It was not a problem actually for he is drowning in their depths.

"You did what, brother? Hades! You are ogling my daughter. Stop it this instance!"

Demeter was more incensed than ever. Not only did she catch her brother holding her daughter in a very intimate position but they were staring at each other like, did she dare admit it, like lovers…

"Get away from me Sephie." Hissed Hades after he recovered his composure.

"Wait! You need to help me. Believe me, you must."

"Give me a good reason not to throw you away right now…"

Hades darkened his glare. Sephie likes it when he does that. His eyes turn a deeper shade of blue, almost black, like stormy orbs.

"Okay."

She kissed him right then and there. It was just a simple kiss. A meeting of the lips. But it sealed the deal. Demeter saw it, Hades participated in it and Sephie, well let's just say that she's in ecstasy.

"You sorry excuse for a god! Release her at once or I will turn the earth and the heavens against you!!"

Hades was flabbergasted. He was the Lord of the Underworld, Ruler of the Dead, The Rich One, the Hottest of them All, and his sister dared to wage war against him for this puny girl. No one gets away from this without being scathed. For the love of Pete! (Again with the Pete, can anyone tell me who this guy is? Thanks.)

**I must extract my revenge! Ahah! I know! If she really loves this 'freak' so much then it's just right that I take her away from you, dear sister. Turn the heavens and the earth against me?! Who are you kidding? I have my own domain and I couldn't care less about your so-called heavens and earth. Watch as I take your precious Kore or Sephie, away from you!**

Sephie was fidgeting nervously. She knows her mother very well and this didn't quite bode in a happy ending. It will all crash down in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go."

Hades directed Sephie to his chariot and placed her in font of him as he held the reins. Demeter was frozen. When the hole in the ground opened and Sephie shouted in glee, it all returned to her. She snapped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"


End file.
